


Prédestination

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fights, Gen, Knights - Freeform, Magic, dragon - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Certain combat semble se jouer éternelle , dans la lassitude de deux force s'opposant sans cesse.





	Prédestination

L'imposant reptile se dressait fièrement devant elle, les crocs découverts et la queue remuant de colère derrière lui. Cyrielle observant le dragon se dressait face à elle, son long cou fin recouvert d'écaille blanche portant la tête féroce qui grognait en présence de son armure et son épée. Les deux yeux verts brillant croisaient les siens orangés dans une dernière menace avant que la longue queue parsemée de pointe en cristaux gris translucide ne se précipite vers elle.

 

Les arbres morts entre eux volèrent sur le passage du membre puissant, et la chevalière en armure d'argent se préparait à l'attaque sa lourde épée serrait dans ses gants de fer.

 

Ses long cheveux blond furent agitaient par le vent soulevait par la bête, mais Cyrielle restait stoïque alors qu'elle sauté sur la queue du dragon nullement gênait par le poids de ses armes et de son armure. Evitant les pics qui présent sur la queue et le dos de la créature ailé, la jeune femme courait vers la tête de la créature malgré sa peau glissante.

 

Le dragon poussait un hurlement sauvage, déployant ses larges ailes pour prendre son envol. Cyrielle ne le laissa pas faire, et son épée trouva son chemin dans l'aile droite de la bête. Un sang vert émeraude fleurit de la plaie et rampait sur la toile tendu de peau blanche. Le dragon hérissait ses pics sous sa colère et commençait à devenir plus vif. La jeune femme sauta du dos du dragon à temps pour éviter les crocs de la créature quand celui-ci se mit en tête de la dévoré de vengeance pour son aile.

 

Les yeux froids face au dragon, la détermination couvrant Cyrielle comme la plus puissante aura alors qu'elle esquivait la queue. Ignorant les dégâts causé à la foret de toute façon morte depuis de nombreuses années, la guerrière laissait son épée dansait devant elle. Le sang de la bête éclatait comme des touches de couleurs sur ses écailles, ses griffes se renfermaient sur le sol stérile pour supporter la douleur.

 

Ouvrant grand sa gueule, un puissant rugissement fit reculer la jeune femme qui gardait sa détermination malgré que les blessures de la bête se renfermaient déjà. Le combat s'annonçait plus difficile que prévus pensa t'elle.

 

Cyrielle observait son épée émoussée par ses attaques pour la laissait tomber sur le sol en quête d'une nouvelle arme. Décrochant du dos de son armure un bâton d'argent cylindrique. La jeune femme murmura quelque vieux mots oubliés et laissa la magie agir.

 

Le bout d'argent frémissait dans sa main, grandissant alors qu'un bouton d'or vert de formait sur son extrémité. Cyrielle admirait l'espace d'un instant la lance qui se formait dans sa main avant de passer une nouvelle fois à l'attaque.

 

Esquivant un nouveau coup de queue, la guerrière s'élançait gracieusement vers le dragon qui poussa un rugissement impressionnant. Une patte tentait d'écrasait la femme, les griffes argentés prêtent à s'enfoncer dans la nouvelle chaire minuscule. Cyrielle tendis sa lance, attendant le dernier moment pour enfoncer la lame verte dans un des doigts du reptile. Une griffe en moins, le dragon poussa un crie de douleur en ignorant l'humaine qui se tenait dans l'espace vide de sa patte.

 

Cyrielle ne perdit pas plus de temps, sautant sur la patte de la créature pour courir le long de son bras. Les écailles blanches glissaient sous ses bottes métalliques, Cyrielle puisant dans toute sa force pour maintenir sa course vers la tête reptilienne de son adversaire.

 

Resserrant son emprise sur son arme, le dragon tenta de la morde et s'agitait inutilement pour faire tomber l'humaine qui atteignait son but. Un flash de vert frappa la créature avant qu'elle se n'écroule, son corps massif soulevant une vague de poussière et de terre sous les yeux morts de la bête.

 

Sa tête laissant échappait une rivière émeraude, Cyrielle observant sans émotion la bête laissait échapper un dernier grondement bestial alors que son sang redonnait lentement vit à la foret. La chevalière ne put qu'être satisfaite, une premier sourire ornant ses lèvres pales quand son pied se posait sur une couverture d'herbes douces, les senteurs d'une multitude de fleurs l'entourant berçait par les animaux ronronnant leurs retours.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me retrouver et voir les actualités de mes écrits sur [ Twiter ](https://twitter.com/AllenKune)


End file.
